BreathLess
by White Hair Wolven
Summary: Cute one-shot song fic, About Videl's growing feelings towards our favourite Demi-Sayian (Set Between Saiyaman and Tournament Sagas)


White Haired Wolven here, or you can just call me wolvie  
  
First off, I own nothing to do with Dragon Ball z or the Corrs' song: Breathless, for legal obligations I must say that all characters in this fic are not mine but I am allowed to use them. Now that that's over with, lets start the Story.  
  
Please Review, all reviews accepted and thanked for  
  
{.} = Song ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
Breathless  
  
As Videl sat in class, busily ignoring the teacher's constant dribble on history, she tapped her pencil on her workbook in a rhythmic fashion, she cupped her face with her free hand and while her face was fixed at the teacher and the blackboard behind him, her eye's started to wonder around the place. She gazed over the crowd of students, several where paying attention to the mind-numbing speech, while others, like her, used this time to relax and quietly talk to their neighbors. She was about finished watching the class, when her eyes were locked in place by a certain demi- sayian's, Gohan, face.  
  
{Go han, go han  
  
Leave me breathless  
  
Come on  
  
Hey... yeah...}  
  
As she watched him write into his note book, she could feel the blood and heat rush to her face as she blushed, luckily no one saw this and she quickly dismissed any thoughts about him, but some lingered and, no matter how hard she tried, they would not leave her mind.  
  
{The daylight's fading slowly  
  
The time with you is standing still  
  
I'm waiting for you only  
  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
  
And I'm losing the will to try  
  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)}  
  
When class finished, the large group of teens filed out of the room and into the corridors, slowly walking to the next room to start another session of learning. Videl left with Erasa just after Sharpner and Gohan exited (Sharpner was trying to persuade Gohan to go to a party with some other friends, but Gohan was stubbornly refusing). As the tow pairs walked towards the science wing of the school, Erasa was yammering on about something to Videl, but the one-sided conversation fell onto deaf ears as Videl was watching as Gohan talked to the blonde, ladies' man.  
  
{So go han, go han, come on, leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go han (go han), go han (go han)  
  
Yeah...  
  
Come on  
  
Yeah...}  
  
In science, pairs where assigned for a chemistry session, mixing up certain liquids for a bubbling effect. As fate would have it, Gohan and Videl were the first to be chosen together. Videl watched as Gohan made his way over to Videl's work area, his shirt lifted up a little as he walked, so Videl got several, small glimpses of his finely tuned, fighter body, she could see the bulges on his stomach and instantly felt the same heat on her face as she did before, quickly, she turned away and shook her head, hoping that would dismiss the blushing.  
  
{And if there's no tomorrow  
  
And all we have is here and now  
  
I'm happy just to have you  
  
You're all the love I need somehow  
  
It's like a dream  
  
Although I'm not asleep  
  
And I never want to wake up  
  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)}  
  
As the class went on, the pair were busy measuring and pouring the selected chemicals into a beaker over a Bunsen burner. Gohan asked Videl for a specific chemical next to her side, but because her mind was so clouded with thoughts of Gohan, she accidentally gave him the wrong beaker. As Gohan poured the purple liquid in, Videl finally noticed that it was not what he asked for, but it was too late as the chemical was already fusing with the other chemicals. As the two watched on, the mixture of liquids, started to violently bubble away, next, rings of smokes erupted from the beaker until finally, the whole thing exploded in a blinding flash of light. Upon hearing the explosion, everyone ducked under their tables to avoid the blast, but alas for the half human known as Gohan, he wasn't sure on what was happening before it was too late. As Videl got up from under the table, she saw a tall standing Gohan with an ashen face, she watched as he examined the last beaker he poured in and then turned to her, but instead of scolding her or yelling, he started to laugh.  
  
{So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go han (go han), go han (go han)  
  
Yeah...  
  
Come on}  
  
It was time for lunch so Videl, Gohan, Erasa and Sharpner made their way across the grounds until they reached their favorite shady spot under a large oak tree. As usual, Gohan had an entire capsule full of food, not to mention a large table to boot. As they sat down, Gohan dove into the meal laid out for him, the others took small portions as well, since Gohan, said they were allowed anything on the table. While the two blondes struck up a conversation, the ones with ebony hair ate in silence. While slowly eating away at a bowl of rice, Videl snuck in quick glimpses of Gohan, who was practically in another dimension when he ate.  
  
{And I can't lie  
  
From you I cannot hide  
  
And I've lost my will to try  
  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)}  
  
It was the end of day and everyone filed back into their form rooms for a free session, giving them the freedom to do anything they wanted to, except for the illegal things. Gohan was busy sleeping as he continued to digest the food from lunch. Videl was watching the sleeping figure and could not stop herself from giggling a bit. She caught herself halfway through the giggling a checked if anybody had seen her, luckily everyone was engrossed in their own leisure and didn't see Videl, the toughest girl in school, giggling like a 5 year old school girl. When the last bell rang, everyone exited the school. Just before Videl started to make her way home, Gohan gently grabbed her shoulder, turning around to face him, she asked him what was wrong, he replied it was nothing and asked her if she wanted to train for a while back at his place. She smiled and said yes, so, the both took off into the sky towards Gohan's house.  
  
{So go han, (go han) go han, (go han), come on, leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss}  
  
{Go han, (go han) go han, (go han) come on, leave... me breathless  
  
Go on, (go han) go han, (go han) come on, leave... me breathless  
  
Go on, (go han) go han, (go han) come on, leave... me breathless  
  
Go han... go han} 


End file.
